


Favourite Secret

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: “Hey,” is the first thing he says to Billy. He wraps an around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Happy one year.”“Happy one year,” Billy replies into the crook of Steve’s neck. He pulls away, hand lingering on his waist.They roll the blanket out and make home on it. Steve sits back, arms behind him in support, Billy leaning into his side. It’s moments like this that Billy’s glad he hasn’t let Neil completely rule what he does with his life.





	Favourite Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you constellatio for the proof reading ily

It’s no surprise that Steve’s running late. Rarely is he on time, although his tardiness is always accompanied with a good reason. It doesn’t phase Billy that much, not anymore. Whereas it used to grind his gears, sometimes he’ll turn up late as well so he isn’t waiting for too long.

As always the quarry is quite, spare a few birds and an old lady walking her dog. Billy paces back and forth as he waits, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the pendant on his chest. Today celebrates a year of him and Steve being a couple, and whilst their original idea had been to go away for the weekend, they’d cancelled it. With the two of them only working part time, and Billy saving the majority of his money to move out, it makes more sense to celebrate on a lower scale.

Another reason for their small celebration is Neil. As much as he wishes he didn’t have to be, Billy’s in the closest. He already disapproves of the idea that Steve is Billy’s friend. Billy doesn’t want to know what he’ll do if he finds out they’re dating.

The sound of a car pulling up pulls Billy out of his thoughts, his head snapping up. Steve emerges seconds later from behind the trees (where they always park their cars), a picnic basket in his hands. Despite the weather getting colder and picnic season long gone, the older boy had insisted they have something to eat.

“Hey,” is the first thing he says to Billy. He wraps an around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Happy one year.”

“Happy one year,” Billy replies into the crook of Steve’s neck. He pulls away, hand lingering on his waist.

They roll the blanket out and make home on it. Steve sits back, arms behind him in support, Billy leaning into his side. It’s moments like this that Billy’s glad he hasn’t let Neil completely rule what he does with his life.

Steve moves his arm to open the picnic basket. Billy’s about to ask what he packed when Steve places an envelope in his lap. “Open it.”

Sitting up, Billy crosses his legs. The hair that falls in front of his eyes is soon tucked behind his ears by Steve. There’s something other than a card inside the envelope, and when Billy opens it he finds a black phone case. “Uh…” he trails off, not knowing quite how to respond. “Thanks… just what I needed,” he says, even though his phone is already cased in black.

Steve rolls his eyes and leans towards Billy, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Look at the back.”

Billy does just that, raising an eyebrow when he misses what he’s supposedly meant to be seeing.

“Look.” Steve gently takes the case out of his hands, keeping it in front of them. With slight force he pushes his thumb against the case, which reveals a secret compartment. It takes up most of the back, ranging from just below the camera slot to above the charging slot. Inside, is a picture of the two of them. Billy’s sat on Steve’s lap, the two of them half asleep, their smiles evident as they look at each other. “I know you hate not being able to have pictures of us in your room,” Steve hands the case back to Billy, sliding their hands together. “So I thought that this might be the next best thing.”

Of all the events that could unfold today, Billy hadn’t been expecting to get emotional over a phone case. Presents have never meant much to him, rarely since his mother left has he received any, but he’d be a liar if he claimed that this has touched him. “I love it,” he keeps his voice quiet to lower the risk of choking up. “Thank you.”

He doesn’t give Steve time to respond. He turns his head and presses their lips together, holding the side of his face. Their kiss lasts only a few seconds, and they rest their foreheads together when it breaks.

“I’m glad you like it,” Steve hums, rubbing his knuckles over Billy’s cheeks. His lips press against the tip of Billy’s nose when his eyes slip shut.

“I love you,” Billy whispers, the apples of his cheeks tinting red. They’ve been telling each other this for months, but emotions are still in the works for Billy. He shuffles closer slightly, folding his knees up to rest against Steve.

Under any other circumstance, with anyone else, Steve would make fun of them for getting emotional over a phone case. But not Billy. Never Billy. “I love you too,” he whispers, briefly attaching his lips to Billy’s.

The sun starts getting low but neither boy notice. They’re too wrapped up in one another, basking in the love they were starved of for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> giraffewrites on tumblr


End file.
